


Learn To Care

by litenight



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Arguing, Awkward Tension, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Breakfast, DreamXD is mentioned, Enemies to Friends, Fear, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Healing, Horses, Hot Chocolate, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Pancakes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Racing, Reading, Searching for Someone, Swearing, Swordfighting, Techno Nudge, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), They need hugs, Training, Winged Alexis | Quackity, big q and techno make each other smoothies, but they refuse to admit it, fear of betrayl, homies cuddling, im sorry i just have a thing with making big q and techno cook, more tags when new chapters come, non sexual tension, ok why are these tags kinda boring, only a little tho, quackity and techno play roblox, quackity with wings lets goooo, techno and big q care, the smoothies are less than good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: A collection of students called "Chat" is divided into two classes. One of the two pairs, Quackity and Technoblade, Jschlatt and Wilbur, are assigned to either of the groups, tasking the students with fixing their apparently unrepairable relationships through money donations.A/N FOR OLD READERS: dream and tommy aren’t gonna be a chapter anymore because of the recent streams. i don’t wanna make a friend chapter for them anymore. sorry !
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Learn To Care

**Author's Note:**

> basically, chat is a group of students tasked by their instructor to fix 3 relationships  
> those relationships are big q and techno, wilbur and schlatt, since they hate each other  
> the pairs are trapped in a world, and are being live streamed to chat(they’re aware of this)  
> chat can only communicate with them via donations, and they are given money by the school thingy  
> once the money runs out, their task is over and they are graded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo first chapter is quackity and technoblade  
> also the time quackity and techno were taken from was right after tommy betrayed techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt beta read this aha im gonna regret this arent i  
> if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know <3

Quackity sunk back into his chair lazily, eyeing the man who stood at the other side of the room across from him. Being trapped with Technoblade wasn’t exactly the most ideal situation, but there was probably nothing he could do about it, anyway. He could still remember waking up, and reading the words scribbled on the note in front of him— which he now held tightly in his hands. It wasn’t too long, stating only that the reason they were here was for an experiment. He shouldn’t complain, honestly. There was a mention of money, and that was something he knew he could use. There was something about the note that irked him, though.

It was signed by a ‘DreamXD’.

What kind of fucking joke is that?

He wondered if it could possibly be Dream, but what would be the purpose of adding an extra ‘XD’ to the end of his name? He didn’t understand, and he most likely never would. All he knew was that once he got out of here, he was most definitely gonna kick their ass. What makes them think they can just trap him with his worst enemy— who had killed him multiple times, by the way!— and get away with it?

Speaking of Technoblade, he still stood in the opposite side of the room, leaning against the cold stone wall, looking as bored as ever. It kind of ticked Quackity off, to be honest. Did Technoblade not resent the situation they were in as much as he did? He didn’t even look at Quackity. Did Technoblade even view him as a _threat_? The fact that he knew he didn’t pissed Quackity off to no end.

As much as he didn’t want to speak to him, Quackity knew he should probably just get this over with so he could go home.

”Technoblade,” The man in question turned his head to look at him.

”Yup?” 

“We should start now.”

”What exactly are we starting?” Quackity squinted his eyes.

”Wh- The livestream, dude. Don’t you remember why we were sent here?” Technoblade shrugged at him, looking away, staring at the floor.

“Right. Turn the camera on.”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Technoblade sighed softly, shifting his gaze to the camera that was placed in front of him. An awkward silence filled the room, combined with an uncomfortably thick tension. Quackity kept his eyes glued to the ground, choosing to ignore the surroundings around him, as he had decided that the floor was a much more interesting thing that he could focus on.

**_Unknown donated 1$!_ **

_maybe you guys should try talking about why you dislike each other?_

Quackity snapped his head up at the sound of the robotic voice, glancing at Technoblade as he did. They remained quiet for a moment, before Quackity began to speak.

”I don’t know about you, but personally, I don’t appreciate being brutally murdered multiple times.” He punctuated his words with a glare in Technoblade’s direction, who just rolled his eyes in response.

“None of this really would have been a problem if you just left me alone.” Quackity scoffed at his words.

”Chat, are you hearing this guy?—” He paused, blinking, before continuing.

”Sorry, can I call you guys chat?” He asked, flickering his gaze to the camera momentarily.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_you can call us whatever you’d like_

Quackity hummed in acknowledgment at the words, before setting his gaze back upon Technoblade.

”No, It wouldn’t have been a problem if you had just accepted the punishment we chose to give you.” Technoblade arched an eyebrow.

”You really expected me to just lay down and die and be okay with it?” Quackity let out a small awkward laugh.

”Well, yeah?— You committed a crime, why wouldn’t you?” Technoblade remained quiet for a moment, before smiling in a way that didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes, looking at Quackity.

”I see you still have a scar. Don’t you think it’s kind of pathetic to die to a pickaxe?” Quackity let out a offended gasp at that.

”Listen pal, that doesn’t matter—“ His voice got slightly louder, and though it was a small change, it was definitely a noticeable one.

“The main focus here is that you injured multiple innocent people during the war!” Technoblade shrugged.

”Do you not remember what I said? I didn’t plan a revolution for weeks on end just for you guys to immediately form another government after we destroyed the current one.” Quackity opened his mouth to say something, before Technoblade started speaking again, effectively cutting him off.

”I didn’t spend so much of my time and energy getting armor for everyone in Pogtopia, getting weapons— for something I tried so hard to destroy to be created again.”

”That doesn’t give you the right to hurt so many people!” Quackity looked bewildered, as if he couldn’t understand how Technoblade didn’t seem to think he had done anything wrong. Technoblade rolled his eyes.

”Quackity, that was so long ago. I had retired. I was living a peaceful life, and then you guys appear out of nowhere, demanding I come with you, whilst threatening the life of my horse.” It sounded so much worse when he said it out loud.

”That isn’t the point! You still committed a war crime, and you still needed to view the consequences of it!—“ Quackity rambled on, his anger getting more and more apparent as he spoke.

Technoblade hummed, leaning back into his chair. It was easy, really. Far too easy to upset the man who stayed seated beside him, even at a large distance. Technoblade really couldn’t understand Quackity’s thought process— what kind of person would just accept an unjust punishment and not see a problem? Oh shit, he’s still talking isn’t he—

“Hey! Hey! Are you even listening?” Quackity snapped his fingers in front of Technoblade’s view point, who in return blinked a few times.

”Obviously.”

”What did I just say?” Technoblade simply stared at him for a moment, trying to come up with a sentence that Quackity would say. He couldn’t, so he instead resorted to something else.

”Anyways, imagine dying to a pickaxe.”

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW—“ Quackity stopped mid sentence, looking away from the man besides him.

He wasn’t taking this seriously, was he? He wasn’t listening to anything Quackity was saying, and that pissed Quackity off more than anything. Why was it so hard for Technoblade to accept the fact that he had done something wrong? Did he really just not understand where he had went wrong? Perhaps Quackity should take the argument in a different direction, instead.

Quackity leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. Remaining calm was the first step of anything.

”Technoblade. Why do you think we executed you?” Technoblade narrowed his eyes.

”I guess because I damaged a lot of people, but like I said—“ Quackity cut Techboblade off, holding up one hand to symbolize to him to remain quiet.

”It doesn’t matter why you did it. Everything you say is an explanation, not an excuse. You can’t say that the punishment wasn’t fair only because you did it in a fit of rage.” Technoblade opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. He seemed to carefully think about his next selection of words.

”Well, it still isn’t fair that you decided it should happen _years_ _after I retired!_ ” Quackity shrugged, eyeing the other man up. He still appeared to have a calm, neutral face, but he gripped the side of his chair tightly.

”I couldn’t do it at that time. It doesn’t matter how long it had been since the crime was committed. It’s still a crime.” Technoblade remained quiet. He wasn’t exactly wrong, but..

“You didn’t even give me a trial.”

”You didn’t need one. We had already decided on a decision.”  
  


“That’s—“

”You’re mad because you don’t understand, right?” Quackity continued his explanation, as Technoblade shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

Technoblade was sure he had never been in this type of argument before. Usually, people would yell at him across the battlefield, resulting in their death. No one had ever spoken to him so calmly. Quackity had never spoken to him so calmly before. He was always yelling, no matter if he was upset or happy. He wasn’t sure if he preferred the calm or the loud.

_**Chat donated 10$!** _

_that’s enough guys, pls stop we’re all getting concerned_

Quackity stopped in the middle of his sentence abruptly, causing Technoblade to let out a sigh of mild relief.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_techno can you leave the room for a sec we wanna talk to quackity_

Technoblade stood up from his seat, walking the short distance to the door and grasped the door handle in his hand. He twisted it to the right, pulling the door open, and walked out into the grassy field. Quackity stared at the door long after he had gone, before shifting his gaze onto the camera.

”What’s up chat?”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_why did you continue even after you saw techno was getting uncomfortable?_

”Because he needs to understand what he did was wrong.” He said it as if it was the most simple thing to comprehend.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_that wasn’t the point of the talk we just wanted you to say why you don’t like each other_

“Well— I don’t like how he thinks he didn’t do anything bad! I want to prove that he isn’t always in the right!” Based on his reaction to the question, it was obvious that Quackity desperately wanted to one up Technoblade in any way he could.

Quackity was afraid of Technoblade. He was much stronger than him— he was much stronger than everyone, as a matter of fact. If he couldn’t beat him psychically, he had to beat him in another way— using his words. Making him understand that he was wrong, even if it meant making him uncomfortable. It was necessary, really. Or at least, Quackity thought of it as necessary.

Quackity sighed, raising up a hand to wave, as if he was waving off the words of chat.

”Whatever, man.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_can you ask techno to come talk to us pls_

Quackity hummed in agreement, standing to walk out to door and into the field. It didn’t take him long at all to find Technoblade, as he stood in a field of flowers, watching horses.

”They want to speak to you,” Technoblade didn’t even spare him a single glance as he turned to walk back into the house.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_so how are u feeling big guy_

”Uncomfortable.” Technoblade stopped for a moment, before continuing.

“No one has ever spoken to me like that before, and I don’t like it.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_wdym?_

”They’re always yelling, usually insults, in the battlefield. Of course I don’t listen to them, I have no reason to.”

_**Chat donated 2$!** _

_no reason to? why not?_

”Honestly it’s hard to focus on them, sometimes, with the voices. They never shut up inside of my head— it’s difficult to pay attention when they really want something.”

_**Chat donated 10$!** _

_what is it that they want?_

”Blood, chat. They demand blood, whether it be my own or someone else’s.”

_**Chat donated 20$!** _

_ANYWAYS YOU SHOULD GO SEE WHAT QUACKITY IS DOING AND TAKE US WITH YDI_

**_Chat donated 1$!_ **

_*YOU_

Technoblade snorted a little, grabbing ahold of the camera. He stepped outside, watching for a moment as Quackity tapped on his phone. How did he even get internet connection from out here? Actually, how were they even able to stream when they were in the middle of what seemed like a forest?

Technoblade set down the camera on a couple of boxes in front of Quackity. He seemed to think for a moment, before choosing to sit down next to Quackity.

”What are you doing?”

”Bullying children.”

“Oh? I’m interested,”

”....It’s just Roblox, dude,”

_**Chat donated 2$!** _

_pog u should totally teach tehno how to play_

**_Chat donated 1$!_ **

_*techno i swear to_

”Do I have to?”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_yes_

Quackity sighed softly, shifting slightly away from Technoblade, keeping his gaze on him.

“Do you have an account?”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

“Technoblade..I...need you to..visit my death bed,” Quackity had somehow changed his voice to appear more like an old, dying man.

”Hold on, I have to eat this burger,” The Chad of his avatar held a burger in one of it’s square hands.

”NO TECHNO COME HERE NOW—“

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

“I...let you win in Minecraft Mondays.” He let out multiple fake coughs, causing Technoblade’s character to disappear completely.  
  


“ **Adios.** ” Quackity couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled out of him, making Techboblade laugh as well.

For a moment, Quackity felt at peace. Quackity hasn’t laughed that hard in a long, long time. Ever since the world had gone to shit, he was required to be serious at all times— even though he couldn’t help but crack a few jokes, always trying hard to make others laugh. It was nice to be on the receiving end of the spectrum, and he hasn’t felt this calm since before Technoblade’s failed execution.

_Technoblade._

His eyes snapped open, having been previously closed, launching himself away from Technoblade. The other man seemed confused, but only for a moment. They looked away from each other, Quackity cursing himself inside of his head. He shouldn’t be acting all buddy buddy with Technoblade. He’s the man who killed him, after all. Technoblade, on the other hand, tried his best to ignore the cries for blood in his head. 

“I don’t feel like playing anymore.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_what happened?_

Quackity shrugged, remaining quiet. Chat wouldn’t understand, anyway. Couldn’t understand why he despised Technoblade so much. Wouldn’t understand why he felt the need to kill him so desperately.

_**Chat donated 10$!** _

_you mentioned something about minecraft mondays? what is that?_

Technoblade answered for him, “It was this competition multiple people would partake in for around five thousand dollars.”

”Yeah. Technoblade killed me a lot during it.” He let out a dry laugh, causing Technoblade to sigh.

“It was apart of the competition. It’s not really my fault.” Quackity shrugged, looking away from him.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_it had something to do with fighting, then? techno, you should teach quackity how to fight. it might help heal the trauma from it?_

Technoblade hummed, appearing to think over the decision in his head, before answering.

”I guess I will. Another day, though. It’s getting late.”

Quackity wasn’t sure if he could even refuse the suggestion. There was no doubt that he could use the training, but did he really want to be taught by someone who he thought so bitterly of? Not particularly, but Chat seemed to have their mind set on it already, and Technoblade had already agreed..

”Yeah, tomorrow then?” Technoblade nodded.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_pog_

**_Chat donated 2$!_ **

_anyways we need to take a piss so we’re gonna get going_

Technoblade scrunched up his face at the words, before nodding again. He moved behind the camera, pressing the button to end the stream. He tilted his face up to look at Quackity, who was already staring a burning hole into him.

”Don’t think that just because we have to spend time together means anything. Once this is all over, I’m gonna come after you, Technoblade. You will suffer the consequences of your actions, and that’s a promise.” Technoblade waved him off, walking back into their temporary living situation.

It’s not like Quackity really thought he could kill Technoblade, right?

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_good morning!! what did u guys have for breakfast?_

Quackity broke the glaring contest he was currently having with Technoblade to take a glance at the camera set up on the counter. He wasn’t exactly pleased about having to wake up so early, and if it was up to him, he would have just stayed in bed. However, as it turns out, Technoblade really is as strong as he seems, and could easily pull Quackity out of his warm, comfortable, bed with ease.

”Uh, nothing. I didn’t have time to eat anything today,” Quackity explained.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_what about u techno?_

”Nothing as well.”

_**Chat donated 10$!** _

_you guys should make something together, then! do you have any experience with cooking?_

As much as Technoblade wanted to refuse the suggestion, he was awfully hungry. Sure, he didn’t exactly have any type of faith in Quackity’s cooking skill— he had seen the mans pathetic attempt at making pizza, after all. He had a big feeling it ended in an stomachache, but that was besides the point. All though he didn’t trust Quackity enough to believe he wouldn’t try to poison him in some way, he could really use the extra energy right now. He would just make sure to watch the other man, carefully.

”I’m a great cook!” Lies and deceit.

”I used to have this thing with potatoes.” Quackity turned to look at Technoblade, to raise an eyebrow.

”You did?”

”Yep. The potato war. You haven’t heard of it?”

”No, did you win?”

”Yeah. It was easy, really. All I had to do memorize my opponent’s sleep schedule.” He said it so calmly, without hesitation. It was as if it was something any normal person would do.

”..You fucking what?”

“Oh, and I made sure that someone was on his island at all times.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_..anyway do you guys have a kitchen somewhere or_

Technoblade answered the question swiftly, ”I did a bit of exploring, actually. I stumbled upon this seemingly abandoned kitchen— I’m not sure why it was set up in a forest, but I think it used to be a restaurant.”

”Oh?” Quackity shifted his weight onto one foot, leaning against the wall momentarily.

”Lead the way, then.” Technoblade turned to begin walking, before Quackity let out another remark quickly.

”And I’m bringing chat! Don’t get any deadly ideas, pal.” Technoblade sighed, waving him off, before he walked out the door, and into the warmth of the outside.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity pointed the camera he held in his hands to the back of Technoblade’s head, giving chat a good view of the perfectly loose pink braid he had, positioned in a squat, walking slowly behind Technoblade. He called out every singular movement the man made to Chat, analyzing all the little steps he took.

”The wild Technoblade strikes once again. He walks through the field as if it’s his territory that no one can take away,” He whispered in an oddly smooth narrator voice, causing Technoblade to let out a small scoff.

”Stop that right now,”

”His loud mating call rings across all ears of the female animals—“ Technoblade paused momentarily, turning around to point a particularly sharp stick he had found a little while back at Quackity who flinched only slightly.

Quackity suddenly stood up, beginning to walk much quicker as he stole a few glances at Technoblade, silently willing him to let go of the stick.

”And that was another episode of my Nature Documentary—“

In  an  uncomfortable  silence,  they continued their walk ,  Quackity  trailing  a  few  steps  behind  Technoblade. He kicked them when he came across a couple of stray rocks, watching them fly a few inches before clattering down onto the grassy floor. He accidentally hit Technoblade once, who in return spun the sharp stick skillfully in one of his gloved hands. Quackity decided to stop kicking rocks after that, speeding up to catch up to Technoblade.

In front of them stood a large dark brown wooden building, the windows of it being shattered. A few inches away from the building, the glass fragments were on the ground, signaling that the window was broken from the inside. They stepped over the many small pieces carefully, and stopped in front of what looked like a door. Quackity made half an attempt to open the door, which rattled in response.

“Well, I guess we can’t cook now!” Technoblade, without a word, kicked the door. It flew open, breaking a little in the process.

Quackity stared at Technoblade for a few moments, before he walked inside the building. Technoblade followed him soon after, and it appeared that his suspicion was right after all. There were tables scattered around the place, confirming the idea that this used to be a restaurant. They seemed to have been pushed around in a panic, being all over the place. He wondered what had happened for a second, before letting his gaze travel and land on a door up in the far right. Seeing no other option, it had to have been the kitchen they had come for. This door opened much more easily than the beginning one, making a loud screeching cry as it moved.

Technoblade took one step into the room, curiously glancing around before completely going in. Quackity somehow was already inside as well, and he chose not to question it. Who knew what the man was truly capable of. He was hunched over, next to fridge, gripping something that looked like a box tightly in his hands. Coming closer, Technoblade could make out the words printed on it.

Pancake mix.

Quackity looked up at him, beaming.

”Even you can’t mess this up!” He pushed past Technoblade, heading towards the stove.

Technoblade followed him, watching the other man as he grabbed a dirty pan, setting the pancake mix aside. The camera he originally held laid on the counter, set up so that Chat could see their every move. Quackity scrubbed the pan as best as he could, before looking at Technoblade sheepishly. The pan appeared to have a lot of rust on it, and he deemed unsanitary to eat on.

”What do we use?” Technoblade shrugged, looking around the room, before his eyes landed upon a cupboard.

He walked to it, opening it quickly, somewhat surprised at what he saw inside. Believe it or not, there were a perfectly clean bowl, and a plate. While you were normally supposed to use a electric griddle, this would have to work. He grabbed at both items, setting them down onto the counter once he had walked back.

Quackity grabbed the singular bowl that Technoblade had set out, briefly reading through the instructions on the back of the box, before pouring in the powder. He scooped up a little bit of it, lifting it to his lips to taste it. His face scrunched up, and he quickly leaned over to the trash can, coughing violently as he tried to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

”Why did you do that?”

”Why didn’t you stop me?”

God, this was gonna be a long, long day.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity poured the water held in a measurement cup into the bowl, careful as to not spill a single drop. Technoblade watched him, whisk in hand, prepared to stir as soon as he was done. When he had finished, he stepped to the side, allowing Technoblade to stir the mixture. Quackity searched the room for a spoon as Technoblade whisked the liquid contained in the bowl. Upon finding one, he brought it back to their station. Technoblade pulled the whisk out, tapping it on the bowl gently a few times, and Quackity stuck the spoon inside. He scooped up a good portion, and dropped the liquid onto the plate that stood over the stove. Was this a bad idea? Absolutely. Would the plate melt? Probably.

Still, there was nothing else that they could have used. The plate was really the only option. Quackity continued to pour the now liquidated mixture onto the plate, stopping only when Technoblade let out a soft ‘tsk’ing sound. He paused, turning his head to look at the man in confusion. The remaining mixture on the spoon dripped down onto the plate.

”This way is insufficient. You’re not doing it right,” Quackity narrowed his eyes at him.

”What? Is there a right way to make pancakes?” Technoblade grabbed the spoon from Quackity’s hand, making the other man frown.

”I thought this was basic knowledge—“ He continued his speech on the correct way to pour the mixture, but Quackity wasn’t listening.

What the fuck? Quackity was most definitely sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Even though Technoblade’s words were most likely trying to be helpful, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at them. Why did Technoblade have to act like he was better than him in every way? Without thinking, he scooped up a bit of the mixture from the bowl with his hand, throwing it at Technoblade. The other man paused, his head turning slowly to look at Quackity. He was dangerously quiet, and Quackity was beginning to regret every life decision he has made up to that point. Why had he done that? It was as if Quackity subconsciously had a death wish, and he only continued to panic more and more until Technoblade spoke.

”What the fuck, Quackity? This was my brand new Tom Ford Men’s Formal Dress Shirt—“ Quackity let out a burst of laughter, not being able to contain it.

He couldn’t help it, really. His tone of voice was so dry, remaining in the familiar monotone voice Quackity had grown used to. His face was blank, showing no form of expression, and there was a tiny bit of pancake batter splattered on his face from the hit. And his shirt. His shirt, from what anyone could see of it, was almost completely covered in the thick batter. Quackity hadn’t even thought he had grabbed that much. He didn’t even notice when Technoblade quietly walked closer to him, batter filled spoon in his hand. Didn’t even know he had gotten closer until he felt the cold batter hit his face. He let out a gasp, eyes widening as he looked at Technoblade. The man in question smirked in return.

Quackity remained silent for a moment, before breaking out into a huge grin. He scooped up more of the batter with his fingers, aiming it at Technoblade’s hair. The other man could barely dodge the attack, grimacing when he felt a little hit his hair anyway. Both men, armed with multiple ounces of pancake batter, continuously threw it at each other, giggling like kindergartners as they did. Quackity ducked underneath the counter, but it proved useless as he felt the rush of cold hit his left arm, trailing down his hand. He recovered quickly, however, taking aim at Technoblade, who only laughed at the feeling of the batter hitting his face. They continued this for multiple moments, scrambling to take cover and tossing the batter around.

Technoblade snuck up behind Quackity, planting his batter covered hands onto his shoulders, causing the other man to yelp at the sudden contact. Quackity, in response, booped Technoblade’s nose with his finger, leaving a mark of pancake mixture. Technoblade blinked, clearly not having expected it. He, as gently as he was able to, slapped him in the face. Quackity let out a laugh at the still surprised look on Technoblade’s face. His laugheter died down as he sniffed the air. The room was filled with this odd scent.

.......Was something burning?

Oh, fuck!

Quackity quickly grabbed the plate, wincing when he got a whiff of the fully burned pancakes. Technoblade watched him in confusion, before seeming to come to a realization. The smile instantly wiped off his face, playfulness long gone as he took the plate from Quackity.

”I guess we’ll have to make a new one.”

His eyes were focused on the plate as he watched Technoblade pour the remaining batter onto the plate, mentally screaming. What was wrong with him lately? This was wrong. So wrong. Not only had Technoblade killed him, he had hurt dozens of others. He shouldn’t be joking around with him so easily— he was his fucking enemy. That’s all he should ever think of the other man as. He was dangerous, and he should be cautious.

Quackity made a silent promise to himself to not let his guard down again, one that he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to keep. He ignored that, though, and chose to start wiping the pancake batter off him. His face scrunched up as he realized what a mess he might look like.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_NOOOO THE FIGHT WAS GETTING INTERESTING_

...He forgot they were there, sometimes.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity pushed the plate into Technoblade’s hands, eyeing him down. The other man, in response, pushed the plate back to him. It had been like this for several minutes now. After they had made a fresh comically large pancake— which Chat suggested they share— neither men had been willing to try it first. It was like a competition, almost. A challenge, at that. They both weren’t willing to back down, choosing to instead refuse to eat the pancake. Why they were doing this? Neither men had a good answer to that. Quackity pushed the plate back to Technoblade with much more force than before. Technoblade simply picked the plate up and set it back in Quackity’s hands. He glared at him, slowly, but surely, pushing the plate towards him. Technoblade slammed a fist down onto the table, causing it to shake. They stared at each other for a moment, both their eyes dark, trying to—

_**Chat donated 20$!** _

_PLEASE JUST EAT THE FUCKING PANCAKE WE ARE LITERALLY THIS CLOSE TO BURSTING INTO TEARS_

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Technoblade let his gaze wander around the kitchen, finally beginning to realize how much of a mess it was from their ‘fight’ from earlier. It seemed like Quackity noticed, too, because he stood in the middle, gaping. The batter was everywhere, from the looks of it. It was a gigantic mess, one Technoblade didn’t want to clean. But they couldn’t leave the kitchen in such a state, could they? They probably would have to come back, and a clean kitchen is always better than a dirty one. He glanced at Quackity, who held his face in his hands.

”I really don’t want to fucking clean this.”

”I don’t want to, either,”

”Who’s gonna do it then?” They stared at each other for a moment, before Quackity started speaking.

”Well, you are the one who started it—“

” _I’m_ the one who started it? Who threw the batter first?”

”It was an accident!”

”Was not!”

”Was too!” They continued to argue, behaving more like toddlers than adult men.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_why not just fucking race or something_

”That’s not a bad ide—“ Quackity is abruptly cut off from the sound of Technoblade’s footsteps.

He’s never seen someone run so fast before.

Quackity turns to face the camera, a pained expression on his face.

”I guess I’ll be cleaning then.”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity scrubbed the floor with a stray wet sponge he had found in the cabinet, his eyebrows furrowed in deep determination. As it turns out, it genuinely wasn’t all that difficult to get rid of the stains on the floor. The ones on his clothes, though? They had dried up awhile ago, and he was unable to scrub them off. Quackity could only hope there was a washing machine around here somewhere. At least Technoblade had to suffer the consequences, as well. As he worked, he hummed a random tune softly, only stopping when he heard the oh so familiar robotic voice.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_so how are you feeling about ur situation with techno quackmeister_

Quackity raised an eyebrow at the nickname, before answering.

“Honestly? I’d rather be back in L’manberg, no matter how shit it’s become. Being stuck here with that smartass feels like my own personal hell,” He tilted his head to side slightly before he continued.

”If anything, I wanna kill him more than before.”

_**Chat donated 20$!** _

_WITH KINDESS_

_”_ With a sword.”

Although Quackity was usually all jokes, he meant every word he had spoken. Technoblade was one of his biggest threats, and the time he spent with him only reminded him more and more of it. Who knew what would happen if he slipped up once? Took a joke too far, perhaps? He wouldn’t expect Technoblade to be all that forgiving. If he were to be honest, one of the reasons he hated Technoblade so much was because he was so fucking afraid of him. He knew what the man was capable of, and it didn’t help ease his fear at all. Quackity could still remember all the deaths in Minecraft Mondays he suffered, and Technoblade was to blame for a lot of those. 

He felt as if death was a valid thing to fear.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_bro you’ve been scrubbing the same spot for like 3 minutes_

Quackity snapped out of his thoughts, bringing up his sponge to place down on another particularly coated spot. He continued this for awhile, scrubbing and scrubbing until his hands were numb. Finally, the kitchen was spotless. Well, not really, but it was free of all the pancake batter. He thinks. He hopes. Quackity grabbed the camera that still rested on the counter, and began to walk out of the building, sighing when he felt the warm air.

Thankfully, their original spot wasn’t too far away from what Quackity dubbed ‘The Kitchen.’ It was basically what it was, anyway. He paused when he saw Technoblade, who held a wooden sword in his hands. Spotting Quackity, Technoblade offered him a second wooden sword he hadn’t see before, making Quackity set the camera down on the crafting table near their spot.

”What’s this for?”

”We agreed to train, remember?” Realization dawned on him, and Quackity nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Technoblade cleared his throat, taking a couple steps back from Quackity. The other man followed his example, creating a bigger distance between the two of them. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Technoblade raised up sword and pointed it in Quackity’s direction, squinting.

”Do you know the proper stance you should take?”

”The what?” Technoblade sighed.

”This is gonna take awhile.”

And it did. Technoblade yelling out commands to Quackity, and the other man stumbling only slightly as he attempted to follow them. Step back, step forward, slide to the left, slide to the right—

Quackity let out a yelp as he felt the rush of air from the sword knocking him back, falling down. He squinted, blinking up at Technoblade, who simply waited for him to get up. He stood up on both his feet, quickly getting back into stance. He tried so hard, but he wasn’t even able to hit Technoblade. The man was clearly experienced, and it was as if he could read his mind— he always dodged his attacks with ease, causing Quackity to stumble forward slightly. Quackity really didn’t know how he did it. He assumed he had some type of training from a young age, and he wondered how long it took him to get to this point. All their practice simply resulted in Technoblade beating Quackity in an embarrassingly short amount of time, Quackity always letting out complaints when he did. All Technoblade would tell him was that he was going easy on him.

It was almost as if Technoblade wanted to piss him off, and if he did, it was definitely working. He barely even reacted to the feeling of his body hitting the ground, growing so used to it. He stayed their for a moment, glaring up at Technoblade, who in return, stuck his tongue out. He was beginning to grow tired, but his determination to beat Technoblade just once wouldn’t allow him to take a moment of rest. At least he was getting somewhat better. He knew where to attack, and just how much force to put in a hit. It barely even helped him, though, as Technoblade could just easily dodge the sword thrusted at him. Quackity let out a loud, annoyed sigh as his body made contact with the ground once more.

Technoblade gazed down at him, his grip on his sword loosening ever so slightly. 

“You look tired,” He remarked, causing Quackity to scoff lightly.

”No shit.”

”Let’s stop for today?” He offered, and thought it took Quackity a moment to will himself to accept, he agreed.

There was an awkward silence as they made their way back to the place they had currently decided to call their house. Not only was it awkward, there was an uncomfortably thick tension that filled the air. It really was difficult for them to get along when they constantly remembered who the other was. Upon seeing their housing area, Technoblade walked in, Quackity trailing behind him. Perhaps it was foolish of them to leave the door wide open, but it wasn’t like anyone else was out here to sneak in; anyway. Who, besides them, would go searching in the forest for a house? Quackity set the camera down on the couch, stretching for a moment. Technoblade disappeared into a room, and Quackity didn’t bother to figure out which one it was.

Quackity curiously opened another door, and was mildly surprised when he found a kettle. Opening a small drawer to the left of the counter resulted with him finding some teabags and sugar packets inside. The room was awfully tiny, and Quackity was sure there was nothing like this in The Kitchen. After pouring water he had collected from a mini fridge he had found, he turned the kettle on, waiting for the water to boil. He waited quietly, not moving an inch until the kettle let out a screech, signaling that the water was done. He poured the liquid into a mug, one of the teabags already inside of it. After a moment of thinking, he decided that he should put in a sugar packet as well. He ripped the packet open, spilling most, if not all of it, onto the originally clean counter top.

”FUCKING—“

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity sat on the gray couch, sipping at the almost flavorless tea he held in his hands, wincing slightly as he did. The mug was still hot from the boiling water, and it helped warm his hands up from the cold night. While he didn’t exactly enjoy the tea itself, it happened to be the only hot drink option he had at the moment. Technoblade, for some reason, chose to sit on the cold floor, a soft, fuzzy blanket wrapped around his body. Based on the fact that he held a book, Quackity concluded that he was reading. Something Quackity didn’t know was that Technoblade actually had reading glasses, and he most definitely wasn’t expecting them to be the kind that old women would wear. He didn’t dare say anything about it, though, as he just so happened wanted to live for at least another day. He stole a couple more glances at the other man, before looking back at the camera besides him that rested on the arm of the couch. Suddenly, he heard the robotic voice speak once more, but in a much quieter tone than all the other times before. He had figured out a way to change the volume, and he, of course, took advantage of it.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_u should like talk to him_

Quackity squinted his eyes, before sighing very softly. As much as he really didn’t want to have to, he felt like he had to listen to the request, as he was being paid for this. It took him a moment to even convince himself to look at Technoblade, and it took him even longer when he struggled to find something to say, for the first time in his life. Finally, he came up with something.

”What are you reading?” That was the option he had decided on. He waited for a moment, but there was no response from the other man.

Quackity was annoyed by the lack of speech for a split second, before he had heard a soft snore. Ah. Technoblade seemed to have fallen asleep. He slowly got off the couch, careful as to not wake him. He walked over to Technoblade, grabbing at the book he held loosely in his hands. While he was at it, he decided to grab his glasses as well, trying them on. He blinked a couple times. While wearing them somewhat affected his vision, he could still see pretty well. He decided to close the book he had picked up gently on one of his hands, as to not lose the spot Technoblade was at, so he could look at the cover and the words on it.

”...Sun Tzu? The art of war?” He muttered, in a confused tone of voice.

_**Chat donated 2$!** _

_just let him sleep_

Quackity shrugged at the words, setting the odd book down on the wooden floor next to Technoblade. He chose to keep the other man’s glasses on, however, as he thought they were fun to wear. Turning to the camera, he waved goodbye before he leaned over to to turn it off, and walked up to a room down the hallway he had claimed as his own. It was even marked with a sign that had ‘Quackity’ carved into it.

...It also had a picture of Pitbull on it.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

“Quackity?” Even though it was far away, he heard the soft, raspy voice. It had appeared that Technoblade had just woken up.

”What?”

”Where are my glasses?” Quackity suddenly froze, his hand in mid-air, halfway there to the middle part of the glasses, about to push them up from the low spot they hung.

”...I have no idea,”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity curled up into a ball on the couch, blankly staring off into space. Words couldn’t even begin to describe how bored he was right now. Technoblade seemed to feel the same, he had an unreadable face, laying down on the floor, as if he were making a snow angel. Quackity wondered for a moment if that was something Technoblade actually did when he was alone at his home. He did live in quite a snowy part of their world, so it would come as no surprise to him if he did. When Quackity and the others came to collect him for his scheduled execution, he didn’t see any imprints in the snow, besides from some footprints. Maybe Technoblade didn’t— why is he thinking about this again? How did his thoughts even get to this point?

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_hey y’all smirk_

“What the fuck.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_smirk smirk smirk smirk smirk_

”Why are you guys like this?” Quackity groaned, holding his face in his hands, trying to just ignore the sounds. This seemed to be a common situation, one that happened more and more frequently as the days went by. Although they usually would just go with a simple ‘smile’, they had seemed to recently have decided that ‘smirk’ was a much funnier alternative.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_sad smirk_

”How the fuck do you even—“

”Quackity. Just ignore it.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_you guys have been doing nothing for like the past three hours_

”It’s been like twenty minutes,”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_same difference anyways you guys should do something nice for each other!_

Quackity let out a humorless laugh at that, Technoblade rolling his eyes after him.

”Absolutely fucking not.”

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_why not,,,make smoothies or smth,,,,_

Quackity and Technoblade glanced at each other, but they both looked away quickly when their eyes met. They hadn’t expect the other to look at them as well.

”Like, mystery smoothies? I could do that!”

”I have an awfully large feeling you’re just gonna poison me,” Quackity let out a small awkward laugh at that.

”Me? Poison someone? Never!” A silence quickly filled the room.

”...Well, at least not on purpose—“

”Oh god, I’m gonna fucking die.”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity pressed his hands to Technoblade’s back, shoving him out the door. He immediately backed away from him when the other man turned around to simply glare darkly at him. He let out a soft, nervous giggle, cowering away from his gaze. This. This is one of the many reasons why he hates Technoblade so much. It might even be one of the biggest. It’s honestly so embarrassing for him how the other man can make him shake in fear with one look.

”You go to the kitchen! I’ll come get you when I’m done!” Technoblade hummed in acknowledgment, turning back around and walking in the direction they had previously gone before.

Once Quackity was absolutely sure he was gone, he shut the door. He let his gaze wander, searching for the door he had found a little while ago. It didn’t take him much time, as he quickly found it. He pulled it open, grimacing when he found that the pile of sugar he had accidentally spilled from a couple weeks ago was still there. He hadn’t bothered to clean it up, and perhaps that was a bad decision on his end. He still chose to ignore the sugar, though, and he searched through the mini fridge, sighing. There was no milk sight. The fuck? There was orange juice, but no fucking milk? Whatever. He wasn’t trying to make the smoothie good, anyway. He was hopefully gonna make this the worst thing Technoblade has ever tasted. It wasn’t like Technoblade probably wasn’t plotting the same thing as well.

Well, he had already put in some orange juice. What else should he add to the drink he was making? Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. Was it a good one? No. Not at all. Of course it wasn’t. He stepped outside for a moment, yanking at the grass on the ground, pulling a few of them out. Perfect. He drops it into the glass, eyeing it up. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was good enough, so he ripped open another sugar packet, and he poured it inside. That’s when he realized. He doesn’t have a fucking blender. How is he supposed to make this an actual smoothie without an actual blender? Shit, he had to go to the kitchen, didn’t he? Sighing, Quackity picked up the glass, and was somewhat surprised when he found that he could completely cover it with his sweater sleeve. Oh, maybe this could work.

He walked through the forest, eyes glancing around to analyze every tree. If he wasn’t careful, he could very well get lost, and Quackity really did not want to have to go through the suffering of finding his way back. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case for today, as his eyes landed upon the familiar brown building. He knocked on the door, hearing an annoyed, muffled “Come in.” He did, noting how Technoblade held something behind his back. He presumed it was his drink.

”I need to use the blender,”

”Then use it.” Technoblade stepped to the side, allowing Quackity to walk up to the already plugged in blender.

He stole a quick glance at Technoblade, who didn’t even look at him. simply ignoring his presence. He carefully spilled the drink from the glass into the cup that was already positioned on the blender, quickly putting the lid that had rested on the counter next to it on. He pressed his middle finger down on the ‘on’ button, holding onto the lid tightly, his eyes curiously washing the solids combine with the orange juice. It didn’t take very long at all for it to become a complete liquified mess. He took to lid off, swishing the liquid that remained inside, grimacing at the smell it let out. 

“Are you done?” Quackity nodded, turning away from the counter to look at Technoblade, who now held his drink directly in front of them.

After an awkwardly long moment, they exchanged drinks. Quackity finally realized that the camera was set up on the counter, making him assume that Chat had watched Technoblade make the drink. They had to have meant it wasn’t deadly, right? Chat wouldn’t let Technoblade purposely harm him, right? Quackity made eye contact with Technoblade, both men putting their drinks up to their lips at the same time. Quackity downed his in one instant, while Technoblade chose to slowly drink his. Quackity was very sure, without a doubt, that he did not want to know why the drink tasted of iron. He wondered for a moment if it had to do with the light pink color the drink was, before he pushed the thought out of his mind. Suddenly, he started coughing, choking on a piece of an apple slice that wasn’t completely smooth. Technoblade, no longer in front of Quackity, crouched over a trash can, spitting his drink out. Well, it seemed to appear that Technoblade didn’t enjoy his drink.

”What the fuck did you put in this?” He cried out, causing Quackity to shrug.

”I could ask you the same thing,” He watched as Technoblade slowly turned his head towards him, eyes blank.

”Is this fucking grass?”

”...Yeah. It’s okay though, right? You’re a pig hybrid, aren’t you?”

”I’m more human than I am pig.” He snarled, pushing past Quackity and out the exit.

Well, at least he didn’t immediately murder Quackity. He almost laughed, before realizing how bad of a situation this put him in. If Technoblade was already pissed at him, who knew what would happen if the man accidentally annoyed him too much in the next few days? He shuddered, not wanting to think about. Instead, he grabbed the camera, walking out of the building. He spotted Technoblade walking a couple feet ahead of him, and he ran to catch up with him.

”Hey, what’d you put in my drink?”

”Milk. Apples.”

”That doesn’t explain the iron taste.”

Technoblade didn’t say anything, choosing to send him a deep look that Quackity didn’t quite understand. It didn’t help ease his worries at all, in fact, it made him panic even more.

”What the fuck did you put in there, dude?”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity had thought of multiple outcomes of Technoblade’s reaction to the drink he had made him. Giving him the silent treatment was not one of them, but alas, here they were. It wasn’t that he necessarily _enjoyed_ talking to Technoblade— at least that’s what he told himself— but he definitely did not enjoy the silence as an alternative. Although he almost always immediately regretted it afterwards, the only thing he had to do in this place was hang out with Technoblade. Sure, he hated the guy, but he also happened to be the only other person here. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

He stared at Technoblade, watching as he flipped through the pages of a book he held. He ignored Quackity’s gaze.

”Technoblade,”

No response.

”Please,”

Silence.

”C’mon, Chat won’t pay me until we start talking again!”

There was a soft noise of a page turning.

That was when he began to sing. After only a couple lines, Technoblade turned his gaze from his book to Quackity, glaring at him. He sighed, flicking the other man’s forehead, causing Quackity to let out an over dramatic yelp.

”Fine, whatever.”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Quackity’s mind didn’t even seem to register the fact that he was sparring against Technoblade right now. He was too lost in thought, and a bit too deep to be pulled out of it. He doesn’t know why, but all of the memories suddenly just flooded back to him. The screams and cries of his dear friends, drowned out by the loud explosions caused by the deadly withers. It felt as, maybe even more, real as when it had happened. He would never forget it. He would never forget how easily Technoblade had turned on him, on all of them. It was as if he had forgotten every single moment they spent together up until that point. He killed Tubbo, without even the slightest bit of hesitation, and that pissed Quackity off more than anything. One moment he was standing there, bright and proud, and the next Tubbo’s corpse took his spot. Quackity could feel the harsh anger boiling up inside of him, his movements beginning to get harsher, shorter lived, more desperate. He saw Technoblade’s lips moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. _Traitor traitor traitor-_

Quackity suddenly gasped, barely catching himself as he almost tripped over something. Or someone. Technoblade was sprawled out on the ground, seemingly having gotten knocked down. He looked just as surprised as Quackity did. Did..did Quackity do that? He felt the horror begin to creep up his spine, captivating his thoughts, and he didn’t doubt that Technoblade was pissed off as hell. Fuck, why couldn’t he just had focused— Quackity was sure, without a doubt, that he was going to die. There’s no way Technoblade could be happy about—

There was a large cheer that cut him off from his thoughts.

“LET’S GOOO—“ What? Did Quackity hear those words right?

”See, I knew you couldn’t fail if you were training under someone like me!” He looked..proud. It was the most emotion he had ever seen from Technoblade. He was positively beaming, and though he would never admit it to anyone, Quackity could feel his lips turn upwards into a small smile.

“I..I did it.” Quackity smirked.

”You better count your days, Technoblade, I’m gonna kick your fucking ass—“ He continued to ramble, something about how he was so cool, but Technoblade didn’t bother to try listening.

Instead, his left arm reached out and grabbed at Quackity’s leg, yanking the limb. Quackity let out a loud gasp as he came crashing down next to Technoblade, and he laughed at the alarmed look on the other man’s face. Quackity was silent for a moment, before joining in as well. He genuinely, really. couldn’t believe it. He had finally knocked Technoblade down a peg, and the other man was practically glowing from happiness. It almost made Quackity relax, just a bit. And even if he did lay on the ground with Technoblade, laughing with him— Which he definitely did not do! Who would ever be there to know?

Him. He would know. He would know that he treated Technoblade like a _friend._ Technoblade, the traitor. Technoblade, his enemy. Technoblade, the man who had killed him multiple times.

And with that, Quackity promptly sat up, scrambling as fast as he could to get away from the other man. Technoblade seemed to realize this as well, as he was already up, walking. He had this odd expression on his face. It seemed somewhat disappointed, if even a little pissed off. Quackity assumed that it was because he was disappointed in himself. What else could it have been?

They didn’t speak as Quackity grabbed the camera from it’s spot on the floor. They didn’t speak as they began to walk him. They didn’t even speak when they shut off the camera. They simply just ignored each other. It was always like that, wasn’t it? They’d have fun together, and immediately after go back to hating each other. The tension between them came back twice as thick. They couldn’t let this happen. They couldn’t become friends. It wasn’t how it was supposed to work. Quackity was supposed to spend most of time plotting Technoblade’s death, and Technoblade was supposed to ignore him until he came knocking at his door, trying to execute his plans. It was just how it was supposed to be. At least that’s what they thought.

Perhaps they just didn’t realize it didn’t have to be that way.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

That wasn’t to say they didn’t forget about their supposed hatred of each other at times, however.

”QUACKITY GET OFF THAT HORSE—“ Quackity let out loud, bubbly, laughs as he gripped the horse, hard enough to keep himself on them, but not too hard that he would hurt the horse.

Technoblade genuinely couldn’t remember how they had even gotten to this point. Quackity had complained about being cold during the late night, so he had forced Technoblade to go out to collect some wood from nearby trees with him. Their journey took a detour as Quackity had just so happened to see a couple of horses feeding on the grass, and demanded he had have one. Technoblade said no, of course. They had enough bullshit to deal with, and horse shit was not something Technoblade really wanted to add to that list. Sure, maybe he did have his own horse, but....Carl was different, okay? It didn’t matter anyway, as Quackity didn’t listen to Technoblade, quickly hopping on the first horse he could get his hands on. The poor thing, probably scared out of their mind, began to run quickly.   
  


Technoblade, has just recently decided that he was going to kill Quackity when they got back.

If Technoblade knew he would have to go fucking chase after a horse that was ten times faster than him, he would have never gone to go get wood. He couldn’t even explain why he had agreed to go in the first place. It wasn’t like he actually cared about Quackity. And he definitely wasn’t worried at all that the other man might have gotten hurt by mobs without his protection.

Yeah, it was probably just because of Quackity’s persistence.

.........Even though he never really asked him in the first place.

Technoblade had finally caught up to the poor horse, shoving Quackity off of them. The horse soon ran off, leaving a seemingly disappointed-mother Technoblade and a childishly whining Quackity. He began to complain that Technoblade had pushed him way too hard, causing Technoblade to slowly turn his head to look Quackity in the eyes. They stared at each other for a good minute.

He soon began to regret his poor decision as Technoblade went full raging mother mode on him.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Technoblade let out a loud scoff as Quackity stormed out of the building. He could practically feel the other man’s anger, which only made his own shoot up. They had gotten into another dumb argument, probably over something like who left trash on the floor. It had happened multiple times before, but never like this. Their arguments usually only lasted a couple minutes, Chat quickly cutting them off. But this time, not even Chat was able to stop the two men. It didn’t matter, anyway. Quackity would probably just be back in another hour, and they could go back to pretending the other wasn’t there. Except it did matter, a lot. Hours flew by, and Quackity hadn’t come back, or even sent him a message on the communicators they had been gifted at the beginning of all of this.

If anyone told you Technoblade was worried, they were most definitely a liar. Because Technoblade, without a doubt, wasn’t concerned about the Quackity’s safety at all. Why would he be? He was his enemy. The man who had attempted to unfairly execute him. He didn’t care about him, not one bit. And if anyone had told you that he went out looking for him after a day, he would tell you it was because of Chat. They were getting awfully worried about Quackity, which Technoblade just brushed off. He told them he was probably fine, and he believed it, too. Quackity wasn’t weak whatsoever. He knew how to defend himself, right? But Chat constantly peppered Technoblade about it, and at one point he agreed to go looking for him. Not because he cared! It was to ease Chat’s worries, that was all!

And now, here he was. Standing in the middle of the forest, holding the small camera with both of his hands. There was no way Quackity could have gone that far. They didn’t have much space on this world, after all. He mentioned that to Chat, as well.

_**Chat donated 1$!** _

_oh? a small world, huh?_

”Yeah. There are uh, these borders that cover other parts of it. I have no idea what’s on the other side. I kinda just figured it was nothing good,”

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_it’s probably the other group and the pair they’re working with. like, schlatt and wilbur_

”Schlatt and Wilbur? That must be interesting. I can’t imagine they’d be getting any progress,” He chuckled softly, before beginning to walk. He couldn’t help but think of Wilbur’s little brother.

Tommy...

Admittedly, Technoblade was still upset by the teenager’s sudden betrayal. It was still hard for him to believe, honestly. He had truly cared about Tommy, took him in when it was too dangerous for him elsewhere, and protected him from anyone who dared to attempt to hurt him. It was a good lesson for him, however. He should have known he couldn’t trust anyone. That was clearly shown when Pogtopia turned their backs on him. He couldn’t deny that he still somewhat cared about him, though. Even if it brought him nothing but anger and sadness to look at Tommy, that doesn’t mean he wants him to get hurt. Not by Dream, at least. In their time together, Tommy had informed of what Dream had done to him in exile. He even spoke of who visited him during it, which quite frankly wasn’t many.

Quackity was one of them. It had never really incurred to Technoblade that Quackity could have possibly cared about Technoblade’s younger brother. Then again, they had been friends, hadn’t they? It should have come as no surprise. Technoblade sighed, shaking his head. It wasn’t like it mattered, anyhow. Right now, his main focus was to find Quackity, and bully him when they got home.

He moved through the forest, his eyes scanning every inch of it. His gaze wandered across the trees, searching for anything that could be traced back to Quackity. The grass made a soft crunching noise as he stepped onto it, exploring new areas he hadn’t bothered to look through before. He’d say he almost forgot what he was really looking for, but that would be lie. He never forgot, his thoughts always coming back down to finding Quackity. The most he would ever say about it to anyone was that he was curious where he could have gone. They didn’t have much space at all, so he couldn’t have traveled far. He didn’t even know his way around the forest. Wait. That was it, wasn’t it? He had gotten lost, hadn’t he? It does seem like a plausible thing to happen, especially to Quackity. Technoblade let out a sigh, pressing on ahead. He certainly was never going to let Quackity forget about the time he got lost in the forest.

At least, that’s what he thought before he saw the arrow stuck to the tree. His heart dropped at the sight of blood staining it. He began to move faster, in the direction the arrow had been shot at. He had to be around here, somewhere. He heard a far away scream, and he broke out into a run.

Fuck, he couldn’t let this happen to him.

Even if it was Quackity, he couldn’t let him die.

And maybe it was because he cared about him, just a little bit.

He let out a small snarl at the sighting of a mob standing before Quackity, shoving him out of the way. The camera fell as Quackity did, and Quackity scrambled to catch it in his hands. His eyes were wide as he watched Technoblade end the mob’s short life in one fatal movement. Technoblade turned back to Quackity, and Quackity was sure he had saw something wrong. There was no way there was an ounce of concern in Technoblade’s eyes. No way. Technoblade silently, slowly, walked towards Quackity. He extended a hand out to Quackity, which he hesitantly took. He felt Technoblade scan him with his eyes, looking for any cuts or scratches the man might have. His eyes widened a bit when Technoblade sighed, gently nudging his forehead with his own.

”Are you hurt?”

”Huh? Oh, just a bit, on my arm. I barely missed the arrow,” He laughed a bit, but Technoblade just frowned in return.

”What happened? How did you end up here?” Quackity averted his eyes, hand moving up to scratch his neck, embarrassed.

”I uh, kinda got lost. I was just trying to explore, you know?” He explained, causing Technoblade to snort slightly.

”I had a feeling.”

They walked back, but for once, not in an uncomfortably thick awkward silence. Quackity was currently recounting the events that had taken place before he met up with Technoblade to Chat, who had bombarded him with donations asking if he was alright. He admitted that he had gotten a little too mad after their heated argument, and chose to go out to search around the forest. The air was quickly filled with Quackity’s loud, booming laughter and Technoblade’s quiet chuckles, and sometimes high pitched laughs. The sounds Technoblade let out made Quackity grin especially hard, deciding that he liked it better when Technoblade laughed. He would have never expected someone without such a deep voice to laugh in such a way. Eventually, the laughter had ceased, and on went Technoblade’s teasing. It made Quackity pout just a bit, still embarrassed by the fact that he had gotten lost in the forest, which wasn’t that difficult to get out of. To retaliate, he started teasing Technoblade’s high pitched laughter, but there was no malice behind the words he spoke. For once, he spoke to Technoblade, relaxed. He didn’t worry about having to suddenly move away, to have go back to hating him. They just forgot about their past with each other for a moment, choosing to playfully tease each other instead.

”BOXED LIKE A FISH, BOOM ROASTED—“ Technoblade wasn’t sure why he was ever worried over such an odd man.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Technoblade hummed softly as he turned the camera off, turning to face the other man in the room. While he wasn’t bleeding anymore, it was still important to clean the wound. Technoblade stepped toward him, holding a first aid kit he had found when he searched through all the cabinets. He winced slightly when he heard Quackity cry out from the sting of alcohol, reaching a hand up to pet one of Quackity’s wings. He hadn’t even realized he had wings until Quackity took of his sweater, revealing that the shirt he wore underneath had two large cut out for a reason. Phil always seemed to like his wings being touched, so he figured it’d be the same for Quackity. This theory was proven true as Quackity relaxed slightly, but still complained about the sting.

He wrapped a gauze around Quackity’s arm, securing it tightly. Even after he was finished patching him up, they stayed like that for just a moment. No words were spoken, leaving an empty silence in the air. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Technoblade turned, walking into what they had deemed the living room. He sat down on the couch, picking up a book he had left on it earlier. After some time, Quackity walked into the room, just standing there for a minute. Then, he plopped down on the couch next to Technoblade.

Besides the quiet noise of a page turning, there was complete silence. Quackity hesitated ever so slightly, before putting his head on Technoblade’s shoulder, causing the other man to jump slightly. He didn’t push him away, though.

”I’m sorry.”

”What about?” Technoblade murmured.

”About trying to execute you,” Technoblade hummed in acknowledgement, not saying anything. Quackity nudged him a bit, making him realize he wanted a response.

”I uh, guess I’m sorry for blowing your home up?” Quackity snickered slightly, shoving Technoblade gently.

”You’re really fucking bad at this, dude,” Technoblade let out a small laugh, throwing an arm around Quackity.

Quackity hummed, and pressed his face into the fur part of Technoblade’s cape, sighing softly. Technoblade shifted slightly, moving his arms up to take off his cape, choosing to instead drape it around the two of them. His cape was larger than Quackity had expected, and it was certainly a lot warmer than he anticipated. He leaned into Technoblade, who kept one arm around him, petting one of his wings very gently. The other arm held onto his book, still reading. He began to read the words on his book out loud to Quackity, who was only half listening. It was honestly difficult to pay attention to the other man when he was so close to just falling asleep. Quackity wrapped his arms around Technoblade’s torso, bringing his legs up onto the couch. He was almost curled up into a ball, getting comfortable.

He fell asleep to the soft stroking dealt to his gold colored wings and to Technoblade’s even softer words as he read aloud.

It didn’t take much longer for Technoblade to fall asleep, his reading glasses slipping slightly down his nose.

They both would never admit that this ever happened, and if you think it did, you’re dead wrong.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Well, this seemed to be it. Their final day together, according to Chat. It was kind of hard to say goodbye to them, honestly. Sure, they didn’t really know Chat at all, but they always somehow had something to say when the silence began to get overwhelming. Quackity would miss it more than he’d like to admit. One thing for sure, was that he certainly wasn’t looking forward to having to meet with their instructor. It genuinely just felt kind of like he was meeting their father. But alas, there was of course nothing to be done about it except to just wait patiently.

Technoblade stepped out of the room, giving Quackity a two fingered salute when he saw someone had logged into the room. Quackity was slightly pissed Technoblade was forcing him to go first, but he needed to get it over with, anyway.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Hello._

”Uh, hey, dude.”

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_This might appear to be odd to you, but I need to evaluate your relationship with the other man. What are your views on Technoblade?_

Quackity scoffed sligtly.

”Technoblade? That guys an asshole! He constantly makes fun of my height, and all he does is quote fucking, Sun Tzu or whatever—“

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Ah, Technoblade isn’t a nice person? That makes sense, he doesn’t seem the kindest._

Quackity froze slightly at that. He didn’t exactly appreciate the way they spoke about Technoblade.

“Hey, don’t say that! You wouldn’t get it, you don’t know him. He’s a great guy, even if he is a little odd!”

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Hm. Interesting. That is all I need to hear._

”Uhm, okay.”

Quackity shoved Technoblade inside of the room, making the other man turn and glare at him.

He sat down on the chair, looking as bored as ever.

”Halloo,”

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Hello. This might seem odd, but I need to evaluate your relationship with the other man. What are your thoughts on Quackity?_

”He’s annoying. And short. Just like the children I enjoy bullying.” He deadpanned, staring down the camera.

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Oh_

”He doesn’t know when to quit, he’s awfully stubborn. I hate it here.” 

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Well, I’m sure there are ways that you could easily dispose of him._

Technoblade didn’t say anything for a moment, simply holding up one hand calmly.

”Lay a single finger on him and it’s on sight motherfucker.”

_**Chat donated 5$!** _

_Noted. That is all I need to hear, as this group will be getting an 100. Goodbye._

Technoblade waved goodbye and shut the camera off, stepping out of the room to see Quackity. He gave him a small smile, which caused the other man, in return, to squint his eyes.

”You called me short, didn’t you.”

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

Technoblade jumped slightly, furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of loud knocks at his cabin door. He had returned back to his own home, and he was currently just enjoying a peaceful day inside.   
  


He stood up from his spot, hesitant, before opening his door. Staring back at him was Quackity’s grinning face.

”Hey, big guy.”

Technoblade snorted, pulling him inside the cabin.

༻✿༺༻✿༺༻✿༺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream and tommy are next smile  
> or maybe jschlatt and wilbur idk i haven’t decided yet

**Author's Note:**

> it might take a bit for the book to be finished, cause i’m busy and i want to spend a lot of time on this to make sure it’s good instead of rushing and having a bad result
> 
> please comment your thoughts they bring much joy and give me motivation to write :]  
> hydrate or 🦍


End file.
